An Ancient Creature
by The Alternative Source
Summary: She kept herself plastered against the wall, body shaking as the creature looked over at her. Seemingly staring off into space. When in all reality he was staring at her when he said, "An ancient creature." BASED ON THE GOD COMPLEX. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

An Ancient Creature

By The Alternative Source

…..

Disclaimer: I do not own DW or the episode. But this idea is all mine!

Author's Note: Something that just popped into my head all of a sudden while watching "The God Complex"…I loved the episode and this idea just blurbed out. Have no idea where I'll take this but here we go.

…

She kept herself plastered against the wall. One hand against her mouth as she tried to keep her breathing calm. Her body shook as the creature looked over at her. Its head tilted to the side. Seemingly staring off into space. When in all reality he was staring at her, "An ancient creature."

Hundreds of years flashed through her eyes. Her life in the Parallel Universe. Her marriage to the Doctor. The fights. The laughs. The first time they saw their children run The first moment they realized he was sick. The children growing, changing, moving on. The Doctor dying. The shame. The guilt. The love. The years full of hating that he was gone. That he wasn't there to fight the unknown with her. The years where her children died and the grandchildren took over her life. And the year that she realized that her great grandchildren didn't need her anymore. No one remembered her anymore. And then came the moment when they found her. The Time Lords. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere they took her away from that place. Trained her mind and body. Presented her to the schism. They had adopted her into their way of living and had given her hope that she was not alone. But then came destruction, war, and pain that followed for years. Her new life was destroyed as she helped the spill of blood.

"Drenched in the blood of the innocent."

She was never told how the trust you garnered from others could be your downfall. That every person who had faith in you would sacrifice themselves to make sure you were alive. To make sure you were breathing.

When the fighting was done and the innocent were lost…she ran.

"Drifting in space through an endless shifting maze."

Through time she escaped with her Tardis. Avoiding her new family she took every turn and opportunity that was presented. New worlds were at her disposal to explore, learn, and navigate. And she never took on companions nor did she stop. For hundreds of years she had had her adventures…alone.

Until she had arrived here. Seemingly out of nowhere her Tardis had felt the same energy she had. She could only describe it as hope. Hope in something that she couldn't ascertain and hope that she couldn't resist. So she followed it to this hotel. Which she quickly learned was a nightmare.

She had been quietly walking around its corridors when she discovered its secrets. Testing doors without opening them as if she knew that there were horrors behind them that no one should be exposed to. Until she came to a door like no other. Its handle was warm to the touch. Welcoming. And she couldn't resist gripping it in her hand and softly pushing it open.

And what met her…was the warm encompassing vortex. It took in the entire room. It glowed as it spiraled. She took a step back as she felt the soft touch of the vortex caress her chin. That's when she realized that her biggest fear was…time. She had the entire span of time in front of her. Stretched out like a never ending sea. And it was all because of the vortex. Falling to her knees she stared at it. Rose Tyler had been alone for a very long time. She had no husband, no children and no faith that it would ever change. She had no one to depend on, to have faith on…since him.

As soon as his warm and gentle face surfaced in her mind the door slammed shut and sent her reeling back. She had not thought of him in decades. Seemingly having disappeared into the recesses of her mind.

And at that moment everything had started to fold upon itself. The floor turned dark as the rustic hotel gave away to a dark room. She was momentarily disoriented until she heard voices. Spinning around quickly she skittered backwards until her back hit a wall. She was on a stage of some sort. A black stage in a huge warehouse. Pulling herself completely up she let the shadows conceal her as she peered at the people.

In the middle of the stage there was a box surrounded by people. Not just any box. But a Tardis. His Tardis. Closing her eyes she could feel him. The two steady beats coming from the man with the ridiculous hair. The Doctor was here. And now it made sense why the door had slammed itself in her face. Because this was her biggest fear. Letting out a throaty gasp she covered her mouth.

She could say that it wasn't her time or her place to come up to him, to reveal that she was there. But the reality was that she was scared. Scared of the change that would come with taking a step forward when she had been alone for so long. The creature turned its head towards her. Its blue eyes met hers and she knew that it realized she was there. And as the Doctor began to translate the creatures dying words she began to cry.

She had recognized the creature. An old being that she had fought with decades ago. A creature that had been stuck in this place. This prison where she couldn't help him. It's soft words were projected by the Doctor to the entire room but she could hear them playing in her mind. She was the one it was talking to.

"Such a creature…death would be a gift."

Her lips trembled as its eyes began to close. The Doctor stepped back as he believed the creature was going to die. And then he stopped at the creatures last words.

"I wasn't talking about myself."

She couldn't see his reaction because his face was turned away from her but she knew. His stiff back and the way that his fist was clenched.

'He thinks its talking about him.'

In a matter of seconds the Doctor collected his companions and stepped into the Tardis. As soon as it was gone she tentatively walked towards the creature. Kneeling down by him she pressed her hand against his cheek.

"Nelin?"

His eyes cracked open and his head turned towards her voice.

"What have they done to you?"

_I am sorry old friend. Sorry for bringing you here._

"No, no, no. It's not your fault. They did this to you. They…"

_You have been alone for so long. The gift of death…would be a blessing for you._

She grasped his arm and felt the tears stain her face, "Let's get you of here. I think.."

_No. It is too late for me. Everything is lost to him. Even you. And that needs to change._ At her confused look he continued. _I brought you here just as I brought him. To bring two ancient creatures…together. To end the loneliness._

"Nelin you don't know what…"

_The time is coming. I will soon leave this place. But your time is coming as well. The time where your song ends…and another begins. With him._

Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to wrap her mind around his words. It couldn't be. Time was her curse. As if he could read her thoughts he replied.

_You were cursed. Alone for so long. But this adventure that awaits you changes it all. No longer will you be alone. Time is shifting. You can feel it just as I can. And when it stops he will need you._

"Is he going to die?"

_Everyone dies sometime. Some of them before. Some…long after you._

"But why were we both here now?"

_There is no now. Here. The most important part of your life was the time you spent with him. That's why you were both brought here. No one does it alone Rose. You need him. And he needs you._

"For what?"

_To remember. And to let go._

"What would you have me do?" she whispered as she steeled herself. Her vision was blurred as tears streamed down her face.

_Follow him and move on. Save each other._

He reached out to her and touched the side of her face.

_No longer will you be alone ancient creature. _

His arm sagged and his head tilted to the side as he took in one last shuddered breath. Rose sat back and wiped the tears from her face.

Standing tall she looked around for her Tardis. She was brought here for a reason. And as much as it scared her Nelin's words rang true. Someone needed her. He needed her. And she'd be damned if she turned her back on…her Doctor. When finally in her Tardis she touched the console with a shaky hand and reached out to her Tardis. It would take her where she needed to be. Not where she wanted to be.

"I'm ready."

Author's Note: Just something that popped into my head. Don't know where I'm going with it…we'll see. So…I was watching two shows at the same time during this little piece. Can anyone guess the **SECRET **show? Secret prize goes to the winner!

Reviews equal LOVE. So please don't forget to **review, review, and REVIEW!**

**P.S. I'm back with my writing and am searching for a beta! I'm a little rusty and help would be most appreciated.**


	2. Author's Note!

Author's Note: **SEQUEL****IS****UP!****IT****'****S****CALLED**** "****THE****GIRL****WHO****WAITED****"…**I wasn't really planning on doing a sequel to this but the response has been GREAT! So I have started tweaking with a crazy crazy timeline/story! So check it out!

P.S. And look for the Easter Egg!


End file.
